


picture-perfect

by weregarurumon



Category: Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weregarurumon/pseuds/weregarurumon
Summary: Her ideal life is, well, ideal in every way.





	picture-perfect

**Author's Note:**

> hello... i have a lot of feelings about maki sonomura (clenches fist and starts sobbing)

_Scribble, scribble, scribble…_ the sound of her pencil on the paper… she’s deep in thought.

She holds the pencil tighter, before stopping abruptly. _My hand hurts. I should stop for now._

Maki gently sets her pencil and sketchbook down on her bed, before noticing that her hand is covered in the graphite from the pencil. She tries to rub it off with her other hand, but it ends up getting on both of her hands. She frowns, looking down at them, and lets out a sigh. She grips her pencil again, twirling it idly in her hand.

She’s been drawing her ideal Mikage-cho. An ideal world, she should say. The drawing has been in the works for a few weeks. She has a lot of free time nowadays. She’s happy in this life, she’s not sick, she’s with her friends…

She gently rubs the eraser on the page in a place where her hand smeared the pencil.

Her ideal life is, well, ideal in every way. She’s envious of the young people from school who pass by the hospital each day. She doesn't show it ever, but it angers her just to look at them. _How lucky they are to be healthy,_ she thinks. They live their lives happy while she rots away in this hospital. She never _chose_ to be sick.

The nurses and doctor tell her that her art is nice when they come to visit. It is nice, isn’t it? It’s her escape from reality -- her outlet. The one place she can be happy when she’s all alone.

Her friends come to visit her every so often. She loves to see them. They take the time out of their busy day to see her, right? That makes her smile. She wants to be with them and experience every day at school with them, but… that can’t happen in her current state.

Her ideal world is nice. She’s happy and upbeat there. No hospital for her! Her mother who left her all alone in her time of need is out of the picture (Good riddance!). Yosuke and Chisato are there too. She goes to school and sees her friends and enjoys every day of her teenage life. It’s wonderful.

She stops drawing, and rubs the eraser hard over a section of the drawing. If it's her ideal world, it needs to be perfect.

Too bad it's just a dream.


End file.
